The Blizzard
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Sasuke U. while traveling with Orochimaru. He stumbles across a familiar Kunoichi by the name Hikari Yukimura from the Leaf. He finds himself trapped in a cave during a harsh blizzard with her. One thing leads to another, this connection stirs up emotions left behind and for the first time he admits he's a little Homesick.-Sasuke Centeric- (Rated M for Sexual Content)


**Disclaimer:** **I Don't own Naruto S. Fan based purposes only.**

 _Author's Note:_ _This is a request from HikariHime93, also my very first request. I wrote this especially for them. Regardless of that, I hope you all enjoy it. Feel Free to leave a review. As always blades and knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

The Blizzard

The snow continued to gather around him; gusts of cold air rushed passed his lustrous raven hair as he treaded through the cold. He wandered off from Lord Orcohimaru if only to collect his thoughts. His mind still set one goal; it was to kill his older brother Itachi. He trained and lived for that very purpose nothing else mattered. He had left the village Hidden in the Leaves behind him or so he thought.

Deep in the snowy winds; he got a glimpse of the past, of a woman he had thought; he had left behind him. As her eyes stared at him taking recognition of his face; she was almost in disbelief. He could hardly believe it himself; seeing her slightly petite pale peach skin once more. Her long straight black hair brushed against the cold. Those baby blue ribbons in her hair. That face; it brought memories he once thought were left behind.

Her chocolate brown eyes; they seemed full of sadness as she looked at him. He had caused her a lot of pain; he had caused a lot people pain but her. There was just something about her; that made want to make that pain disappear if only for a little while. "Hikari," He spoke her name.

"Sasuke is that really you?" Her voice sounded surprised. A rush of cold hit them once more the blizzard was getting worse; she was freezing in that clothing. Even for a ninja who wielded the Ice chakra nature this was no place for either of them.

"Come," He ordered. "There is a cave nearby, you'll freeze and die out here." Sasuke explained. "Not that it concerns me." He made his way over to the nearby cave setting up a fire for them to wait out the blizzard.

Hikari took a seat in the cave as the heat of his fire style Ninjutsu created a vibrant flame. His eyes remained on her for a few seconds letting this moment sink in. It had been a long time since he had seen anyone from his previous life. He wanted to enjoy it for awhile in silence.

"Hikari," He spoke finally, "Why are you here? Are you tracking me?" She shook her head.

"No, I was merely on my way back from a mission." She answered. "I had no idea you'd be here. So Sasuke, how are you?"

"I'm fine, look I know what you're wanting but," Sasuke stared at her as she watched the flames; he could see them dancing in her eyes. She wasn't going to say anything but he knew. Hikari wanted him to come home to her. Return to the village with her. Tempting but, he couldn't do that. "I can't return to the Leaf yet, there are things I must take care of. It's too dangerous for me take you with me. So don't come looking for me." Hikari nodded; this was a mistake. Sasuke didn't need to be near her; his love for her. It was the counterpart of the hate he bore toward Itachi. That hatred he needed it; it was in that hate he could bring himself to kill his brother. She weakened that hatred. That's why she couldn't go with him.

"I understand," She moved over closer to him. This closeness, already he found himself wanting her. She understood his reasons; so many others didn't. Even though she had no idea; she still somehow understood him. She didn't ask questions; she just desired him like he desired her. "I missed you," Sasuke felt her rest her head on his shoulder. She was doing it again; making him homesick. The leaves, his squad; those ridiculous missions, he remembered them. Hikari, why did she have this effect on him? He didn't want to, leave her again. He knew physically he couldn't be there. If she'd allow it; he wanted a piece of him to remain something he could collect later.

Sasuke brought his lips closer to hers as they shared a kiss under heated fire. He would do this for now; he loosened his top revealing his pale chiseled flesh to her. His tongue entered her mouth swirling inside tasting every crevice. His hand touched the back of her neck bring her closer as her hands those warm hands heated his bare chest. He pulled tightly on her top loosening it revealing her bra to him. His eyes focused on her as he unlaced her bra and touched her bare breasts with his hands.

"S-a-suke," Her breath hitched; his name under her breath started a flame. It was hotter than the fire that heated the cave. This flame traveled to his lust; he desired more. His fingers slipped underneath her panties he pushed them into her gently at first moving faster as her voice cried out for him. He could hear her heart pounding; feel her temperature rising; his lust growing. He needed to fan the flames bring them to a roaring blaze. "Uhnn," She clinched onto his shoulders as his fingers went faster. Her legs wrapped around him as he lowered the last of his clothing.

Sasuke eyes remained on hers as he lowered her panties. His eyes he wanted them only to see her. He wanted her edged into his brain to drown out any ounce of loneliness; he may feel while being away from the Leaf village. He removed her skirt tossing aside. He kept his body between hers tasting her flesh with his lips; sucking on it. He took her hips thrusting his lust into her cleft.

Hikari's nails dug into his back as he pushed against her. He held her tight as flames continued to build getting hotter with each thrust. His rhythm began rising; he pushed his lust deeper into her cleft. He could hear heart beating out of her chest in perfect sync with his; their bodies intertwined in these flames.

"S-a-s-s-asuke," She cried out, her legs throbbed her back started to arch for him. Sasuke could feel it; he was close, not yet. He fought his release; his eyes still focused on hers. He wanted her image burned into his mind; he wanted his body to remember her. He placed his hands on the ground for support his nails digging into it; still he fought for more just a bit more.

Sasuke's breath grew heavy; the blizzard still going strong outside; he'd outlast it. He kept his rhythm steady seeing the blizzard as a personal challenge. Still his eyes refused to leave hers with every push he made; he wouldn't look away. He couldn't for this moment he just wanted to see her. Hikari's nails raked through his hair as he carried on his rhythm going strong; his lust even stronger. He pressed his lips against hers to fight his moans.

The cold winds were dying down; the blizzard fading. After the last gust of cold air brushed passed their cave; Sasuke struck her with one final thrust. He gripped her tight as his mind wandered into a flush of electricity; his thrusts that were going strong were beginning to waver as each currents died down to a mere spark. Her back arched heavily as her mind too seemed to fade into bliss. Sasuke stared into her eyes once more and shared a kiss with her.

The fire heating the cave faded and him along with it. Sasuke knew better than to stick around. The longer he stayed with weaker his hatred for Itachi got; the more he loved her. For now, she had something to hold onto. His heart he left it with her; he'd be back for it when everything was over.


End file.
